speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Kate Daniels series
The Kate Daniels series is written by Ilona Andrews. Series Description or Overview The world has suffered a magic apocalypse. We pushed the technological progress too far, and now magic returned with a vengeance. It comes in waves, without warning, and vanishes as suddenly as it appears. When magic is up, planes drop out of the sky, cars stall, electricity dies. When magic is down, guns work and spells fail. It’s a volatile, screwed-up world. Magic feeds on technology, gnawing down on skyscrappers until most of them topple and fall, leaving only skeletal husks behind. Monsters prowl the ruined streets, werebears and werehyenas stalk their prey; and the Masters of the Dead, necromancers driven by their thirst of knowledge and wealth, pilot blood-crazed vampires with their minds. In this world lives Kate Daniels. Kate likes her sword a little too much and has a hard time controlling her mouth. The magic in her blood makes her a target, and she spent most of her life hiding in plain sight. But sometimes even trained killers make friends and fall in love, and when the universe tries to kick them in the face, they kick back. ~ From the author's site *Why should you read the Kate Daniels series by Ilona Andrews! - Readaholics Anonymous: *Kate Daniels’s Magic World: Ilona Andrews’s Apocalyptic Atlanta by Larissa Benoliel Lead's Species * Mage, Paranormal cop, PI Primary Supe * Mages, Various Shape Shifters, Necromancers What Sets it Apart * Russian based mythos, great writing Narrative Type and Narrators * First Person narrative told by Kate Daniels. Books in Series Kate Daniels series: #Magic Bites (2007) #Magic Burns (2008) #Magic Strikes (2009) #Magic Bleeds (2010) #Magic Slays (2011) #Magic Rises (2013) ~ "An Ill-Advised Rescue" in the back, should be read first #Magic Breaks (2014) #Magic Shifts (2015) #Magic Binds (2016) #Magic Triumphs (2018) ~ ranked #2 on Goodreads | Best Urban Fantasy Series (181 series) Chronological Reading Order of Other Writings * 0.5. "Questionable Client" in Dark and Stormy Knights (2010) ~ anthology * 3.5. "Magic Mourns" in Must Love Hellhounds (2009) anthology (Raphael & Andrea) * 4.5. "Magic Dreams" in Hexed (2011) anthology (Jim and Dali) * 5.3. "Magic Tests" in An Apple for the Creature (2012) * 5.4. "Magic Gifts" included with Gunmetal Magic (2012) (Kate & Curan) * 5.5. Gunmetal Magic (and "Magic Gifts") – Andrea’s full-length novel – Kate Daniels World #1 (2012) *5.6. "Retribution Clause" (2010) found in Hex Appeal ~ (no main characters) * 5.?. "An Ill-Advised Rescue" (2013) in Magic Rises (2013) ~ more of an outtake than a short — Note: occurs just prior to the events of Magic Rises. * 7.5. "Magic Steals" in Night Shift (Nov 25, 2014) (Jim & Dali #2) Kate Daniels World: *1. Gunmetal Magic (2012) Andrea’s full-length novel *5.6. "Retribution Clause" (2010) found in Hex Appeal Freebies on Author's site: Curan POVs: *Curran, Vol. I (Curran POV, #1) (2010) *Curran, Vol. II: Fathers & Sons POV #2 (2011) *Curran Vol. III: POV #3 (2011) *Curran Vol. IV: Curran; Magic Strikes Hot Tub Scene (Curran POV, #4) World Building Setting Alternate Atlanta, Georgia in the not too distant future. Other Places and Locations * The Keep: Castle-like headquarters of the Atlanta Pack * Centennial Park: park in Atlanta—owned by the Witche, where the three witches of the Oracle reside; * The Honeycomb: * Unicorn Lane: "bad" magical area in Atlanta * The Casino: Headquarters of The People * The Cutting Edge: Kate's new private investigation agency * Gagra, Abkhazia (country of Georgia) * Mishmar: Roland's tower prison—built in Iowa; exits seal themselves, walls take on new shape, ancient feral vampires roam free, and unnamed monsters. Curran found Kate in a water pit there. * Jester Park 'Supernatural Elements' *'SUPES': Magic Users, magical warrior, weres & shifters, vampires, necromancers, animators, gods, demi-gods, Shape-Changer, Frost Giant, , wolfsbane, golems, flesh golems, Aesir (Viking God), ... * SHAPESHIFTER TYPES: Were-Lion, Werewolves, Were-bear, Were-hyena (Buddas), Were-buffulo, Were-rats, Were-moose, Were-mongoose, Were-honey-badger…. * SUPE OBJECTS: magic sword (Kate's), Magic objects, Persephone’s Apples, . . . * MAGIC USERS: Witch Oracle, witches, sorcerers, shaman, Jewish rabis,, druids, volvs or Volkvi (Russian Druids), Scandinavian (Viking) Pagans, Japanese Pagans, Chinese Pagans; ley lines, . . . 'Glossary': * Immortuus Pathogen: what makes vampires what they are; first manifested after the first catastrophic magic wave; * volvs or Volkvi: Russian Druids * Druids: * Golems: * Wendigo: A giant monster, nearly impossible to kill, that can regenerate even after cutting it into pieces—it must then be burned after cutting it up to prevent regeneration. * Preceptor of the Order of Iron Dogs: * Legatus of the Golden Legion: A position in charge of the People directly under Roand's comman—Roland sets policy, he implements them; the Legati didn't last long since Roland was demanding, didn't tolerate mistakes. 'Groups and Organizations:' * GROUPS: The Pack, The People, Order of Merciful Aid, Mercenary Guild, * Order of Merciful Aid * Mercenary Guild: * PAD—Paranormal Activity Division (Police Div): World Description The world has suffered a magic apocalypse. We pushed the technological progress too far, and now magic returned with a vengeance. It comes in waves, without warning, and vanishes as suddenly as it appears. When magic is up, planes drop out of the sky, cars stall, electricity dies. When magic is down, guns work and spells fail. It's a volatile, screwed-up world. Magic feeds on technology, gnawing down on skyscrappers until most of them topple and fall, leaving only skeletal husks behind. Monsters prowl the ruined streets, werebears and werehyenas stalk their prey; and the Masters of the Dead, necromancers driven by their thirst of knowledge and wealth, pilot blood-crazed vampires with their minds. *Kate Daniels - Urban Fantasy *Fang-tastic Fiction: Ilona Andrews: KATE DANIELS SERIES Category:Series